User talk:Warptoad
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Talk:Garmadon! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Buddermeow Re: Reverted Edits Hey Warptoad, thank you for messaging me! I noticed you added the word "master" in the Garmadon article - however, at no point is he called Master Garmadon. Here's the thing, lately I've heard something about LEGO wanting to use the word "master" instead of "sensei" for some reason. In fact, they did this a few times in Day of the Departed - Jay said "Master Wu" and Wu even said "the Airjitzu master" instead of just saying Yang or Sensei Yang. Not sure what the deal is with that. In this case, Garmadon is never referred to as Master Garmadon, so I think it's best to keep it as Garmadon or Sensei Garmadon. We'll see what happens with the word "master" in the future. Sorry for reverting your edits like that, I've gotten used to reverting edits I don't understand, but now I see what you were trying to do. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 15:04, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for understanding, again I appreciate you messaging me about it. If you have any questions about editing, feel free to ask! My name's Scott, I'll be happy to help out. [[User:Starscream7|'Lord Starscream']] 17:14, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Excuse me Can you send the PNG photos of Garmadon's forms (Lord and Young) and Wu's young form in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)? Just asked you a little favor. Sorry.--AlexHoskins (talk) 15:27, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, sure. Warptoad (talk) 22:34, June 17, 2017 (UTC) It's done, they're in the images. Warptoad (talk) 22:37, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Let me know that you received my message.--AlexHoskins (talk) 20:07, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you very much ��--AlexHoskins (talk) 22:50, June 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey I saw your message and get what you are saying and sorry if i change the right information that you put and I hope you understand that. Erbbystvil ( talk) June 23, 2017, 11:47 UTC. Re:Character Infobox I was planning on changing the infobox to say Element/Ability since many users seem to mistake Magic for an element. If I can, I'll go ahead and do that. Buddermeow (talk) 05:06, July 12, 2017 (UTC) False information? I really am hoping that the creators put Morro back into the show. Morro's a kid. That's too young to die. He doesn't deserve to die like that. I'm going to be mad if Morro isn't put back into the show. I'm a fan of Morro now and forever. The Hypnobrai Hi Warptoad, You recently removed all mention of the element mind from the Hypnobrai. Since they can hypnotize, is it not a fair assumption that they have the element of mind? And I thought that the Hageman Brothers had confirmed it, but correct me if I'm wrong. So why remove mind as their element? I'm not saying that you're wrong, I just want to know why. TheThroneWarden (talk) 01:50, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Re: Re: Your Advice I know . . . I have no idea why I thought that, and I meant to erase that message, but I had to leave and didn't have time to do so. I'm sorry for my misunderstanding . . . it's weird that I thought that the message was to me. TheThroneWarden (talk) 19:43, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Lloyd's Season 8 Image Hi Warptoad, Sorry if I seem to be messaging you a lot, I guess I just have a lot of questions. You recently updated Lloyd's Season 8 image to this, and it doesn't look like Lloyd in the sneak preview. I don't know if they changed what his suit looks like, and I've never seen that image before, so I'm not sure where it comes from. TheThroneWarden (talk) 23:48, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Tabbers Just because they used classic, it does not mean that other words, which have the same meaning are wrong. Classic and original are synonyms, but original is a better word to use.Ninja72 (talk) 16:10, December 25, 2017 (UTC) There is no official term, just because they used one word once, it doesnt mean we should definetely use that word and no other. Will you stop arguing already? Buddermeow agreed to keep it as original. As for why original is better, it is just like saying however is better than saying but, it has the same meaning, but the former is a bit more encyclopedic.Ninja72 (talk) 10:13, December 26, 2017 (UTC) Re: Wu's Relationship Hi Warptoad, Well, Misako used to be his love interest, but isn't anymore, right? By the way, I can't access Twitter. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 02:46, February 9, 2018 (UTC) About the Season 9 page This user keeps changing it every second, despite the fact that we told him numerous times not to do it. That s why I am getting angry. "Change it back and move on". It s not easy, when this guy keeps changing it back every second. Trevor also got angry, it is not just me Ninja72 (talk) 23:26, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Re: Heroes and Villains I tried to edit the toolbar, but it only allows up to seven links. I couldn't find a way to add the Vermillion, Shark Army, and SOG. Buddermeow (talk) 02:00, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Does that mean you live in Antarctica?Muss Starch (talk) 20:24, March 5, 2018 (UTC) It's a possibility Warptoad (talk) 06:40, March 7, 2018 (UTC) Garmadon Why are you saying the resurrection was incomplete? Yes, we only saw a hand coming out of the portal, but obviously the whole Garmadon came out from the portal afterwardsNinja72 (talk) 15:40, March 10, 2018 (UTC) But he wasnt undead in 2011-2012. The cause of his dark skin was that he was struck by lighting, which fried his skin. You cant be undead, if you never actually died. As for your other point, maybe you are right, but since we dont know, I think we should list him as Alive until next episode explains what has hapenned to him.Ninja72 (talk) 16:05, March 10, 2018 (UTC) But that doesnt make any sense. Especially, considering that the mini-movie Underwordly Takeover s page explains how did Samukai already know Wu and Garmadon: they ended up there once, and had to fight their way out, defeating him in the process. By this logic, Wu should be undead too.Ninja72 (talk) 16:30, March 10, 2018 (UTC) The description implies they ended up there accidentally, not willingly. And what hapenned to Garmadon s skin would happen to literally everyone, if they are struck by lighting. Ninja72 (talk) 16:42, March 10, 2018 (UTC) I checked the page s history, and it seems they listed him as Alive during that time rather than undead.Ninja72 (talk) 17:00, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, but later they listed him as Alive. http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Garmadon?diff=43539&oldid=43534 Mr. E. wasn't arrested. He wasn't even with the Sons of Garmadon. No. In season 6, he asked to be rich, and then learned the truth about his parents. Later, he wished for everything to be erased. Also, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4x59_VrNyPI -C. Sorry, I'm not that good with things like this. Why are we talking about my dad? Realm of Madness The realm of Madness thing is a bug. I am not intentionally adiing it. I am not even touching this link at all, when I edit it .It changes automatically.Ninja72 (talk) 16:07, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Why do you keep deleting my thing on the Piranha Attack set? By the way, I just noticed that it doesnt even happen only to me, look here http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/The_Corridor_of_Elders?action=history. Images I am greatly impressed with the images you've been collecting recently! I was thinking, is it possible to get a better image of the Temple of Resurrection one we have? I would greatly appreciate it if you can! RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 19:38, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Nya Flyer Hi Warptoad, If I understand you correctly, you seem to mean that Nya's flyer doesn't exist, and that the 70649 Nya Master of Dragons page should be deleted. Do you have any sources? Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 20:40, April 16, 2018 (UTC) That leaked picture isn't conclusive evidence . . . you see how there are three on the bottom, and then two on top of those? Nya's could be one on top of those. Just a thought. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 12:49, April 21, 2018 (UTC) :I know, but I'm saying that there could be another level on top that's cut out of the picture that has Nya. :TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 15:01, April 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Found them here: http://www.toggo.de/serien/ninjago/nya-904.htm RoachTheIntelCollector (talk) 18:44, April 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Master of Lightning's Name Hi Warptoad, Sorry . . . I didn't realize that he specifically said she had no name. It was suggested by a staff member that we should change it and that was the source. It's now changed back. Sorry again, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 22:20, April 23, 2018 (UTC) Hey Warptoad I'm R0065 why did you edit Cole. It wasn't necessary to mention that there. Warptoad (talk) 18:01, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Re: Ninjago Wiki Front Page Character Thumbs Done editing it. How's that? And if you don't mind me asking, what do you think the Featured Video section should be? Buddermeow (talk) 21:08, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, just like Throne said, the Featured Video section in the home page. I just felt like it's outdated but if you can't hink of any video to put there, that's fine. Also, thanks for the images you provided. You can upload Wu's anytime you can. Buddermeow (talk) 01:02, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Re: Infobox Colors Okay, sounds good. I will do that tomorrow. Thanks, TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 01:55, May 26, 2018 (UTC) I looked for a previous white and, in fact, could not find it. And I think there's already a gray. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 16:25, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Oh sorry, I see it now. I'll fix it. TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 16:27, May 26, 2018 (UTC) Deleted this message Turns out it was a scam. Sorry bro. Bilis228 (talk) 10:05, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Dragon Armor Do you have a valid source that confirms that the Dragon Armor is seperated in pieces? Because Ninja72 told me so. Bilis228 (talk) 10:44, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Re:Tabber It just seems overcrowded in my opinion.Ninja72 (talk) 20:10, June 9, 2018 (UTC) Golden Power What is the strongest form of Golden Power? Trevor7626 (talk) 13:46, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Err....the FSM? Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 13:48, June 21, 2018 (UTC) I said its strongest form, not its wielder. Trevor7626 (talk) 14:03, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations Hey, congratulations for becoming a rollback. I always thought you would make a good one. I mean, despite me being here for longer, you are more active than me. Welcome.Ninja72 (talk) 09:13, June 24, 2018 (UTC) I see Ninja got to it before I did, but congratulations! I've noticed your productive edits, and I think you'll be a great rollback! TheThroneWarden Feel free to leave a message! 15:20, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations, Warpy. Well deserved. Thanks for taking my advice ;). Welcome to the club. You'll make a great member. Quinton1721, The Silver Ninja 04:37, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Season 9 Lloyd Would a cropped version of this image work for Lloyd’s infobox? Or does it still count as fanmade?https://www.flickr.com/photos/brickset/42794096412/in/photostream/ --Toa Kopaka Nuva (talk) 00:17, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Re:Season 9 Focus Yeah, but Lloyd became a Ninja in episode 11, so he was also part of the team in Season 1, even if it was only for episodes 11-13.Ninja72 (talk) 21:01, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Alright, I made a compromise. Are you alright with the what the page currently says?Ninja72 (talk) 21:25, June 26, 2018 (UTC) PLEASE STOP PHOTO CHANGING!!!! It's fine and cooler my way. Hey dude, I have a problem and I still am not to sure of who to ask, so I just guessed maybe you could help. I was working on adding some history to the Lloyd (Shadow of Ronin) page, but as I was typing, it glitched, and now everything on it is gone! The picture and everything! I am SO SO sorry, and I promise I wasn't trying to do it. Is there a way to put it back to before? I feel terrible about ruining other people's work. EBNInjaWriter (talk) 16:03, July 13, 2018 (UTC)EB False Season 10 Thank you for getting rid of that fake Season 10 page. Now, can you please block User:Ovidiu Ababei, the user responsible? RE:Time Twins Well, since the page says "The Time Twins, also known as the Hands of Time", I think we should be referring to them as that rather than the Hands of Time.Ninja72 (talk) 18:05, July 24, 2018 (UTC) Ninjago Season 10 Sets Hey Warptoad, considering that there is one source of information doesn't that mean we should take it with a grain of salt?LegoFan2005 (talk) 02:19, August 10, 2018 (UTC)LegoFan2005 Re: Garmadon in nav bar I also thought about that, but doesn't that also mean we should move the redeemed characters (Dragon Hunters, Serpentine...) to the Heroes section too? ~ Buddermeow | Talk ~ 20:13, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Thank You For Updating 70667 Kai's Fire Bike and Zane's Icemobile I Was Going to Try and Update It as Soon As Possible But You Actually Saved Me Some Time! :) Golden Ninja There is no rule that says "always use non-episodic images for infoboxes, unless there are no non-episodic ones of said character" . If there is no official rule, then it could be done either way on different pages. I just think the old image looked better than this one. Ninja72 (talk) 17:10, August 25, 2018 (UTC) Anacondrai Why did you add the 2019 category to the Anacondrai page? I don't remember Pythor being confirmed to destroy the Ninja yet. --Emperor Serpentine [[User talk:Emperor Serpentine|'Only one can remain.']] 08:30, September 11, 2018 (UTC) 2019 That four-armed villain can't be the Overlord, can it? Trevor7626 Are the leaks real? Trevor7626 Dash Hyphen (talk) 17:21, September 14, 2018 (UTC) First off, Frakjaw uses Fire. It's been confirmed by multiple canon sources. Forget the cards, there are other things that confirm it. And, you yourself said that he gained this power through magic. We've even seen tea give temporary powers. It would seem that, through means of magic, you could easily gain elemental powers. Isn't it kinda obvious thought that you can get pretty much all these powers through magic anyway? Dash Hyphen (talk) 03:26, September 15, 2018 (UTC) Dash Hyphen (talk) 03:29, September 15, 2018 (UTC) I mean, if we wanna talk about the show, Dareth got temporary powers through tea. Who says that's the best Mystaké can do? Who says she couldn't have done better? She has all these freaking teas, man. Most of those could wipe out evil from existence! I think we can safely assume that it she has a tea that transfers elemental powers too heal Lloyd, it's safe to say she can give them as well. Dash Hyphen (talk) 00:16, September 17, 2018 (UTC) The Elements and the Other Things Blog Post. Boom. 2019 Installments Have Buddermeow block Ninja72 for a whole year for refusing to accept the truth that the Overlord is returning in the Unknown 2019 Ninjago Installments. Trevor76262